NightStar
I am the new Legend Dragon after 10 thousand years of waiting, The Dragons of the Stars have spoken. A new era has dawned, for after many years, a new Legend Dragon has arrived and has been chosen. Past Legend: JewelHeart I am one of the Chosen Ones Am I a Legend? Yes Am I a Guardian? Yes Am I a Dragon Trainer/Rider? Yes ^^ Sacred Cat or Creature? Yes, one of the few and rare Power of Three: No and Never Many Names: Yes Gifted by all 3 Stars, StarClan, The League and Dragons of the Stars: Yes The Very Beginning On a night, the sky was filled with stars, the moon was its full. But above, StarClan, a cat with a fiery pelt named FireStar, was sensing something new. The north wind blew through the trees and the North Star suddenly shone in the sky, a reflection in the clouds showed a new life, many StarClan cats watched and FireStar, BlueStar and a few other cats saw something about this new life, something special, a prophecy was made and the new life was named NightStar, "Your eyes shine like stars by night, claws both fire and ice, you blaze across both sky and land, light of bravery and love, one that never gives up and stands and defends, fear may strike but never deep, blue eyes glow in the night" Prophecy. "Erin Nightshade shall change the packs and clans, a Legend she shall be and become" FireStar spoke. Personality Brave, Powerful, Kind, Scared, Peaceful sometimes. I can be mean if you get on the wrong side, but find the right side you will find a friendship. I can be Weird too. Family My Full Name: Erin Nightshade Eclipse or Nightshade Winter Eclipse Leaf-bare Name: GoldenFlake Spring Name: FlowerShade Summer Name: Florisa Fall Name: Father: TigerStar Mother:BlueStar Step Mother: LegacyStar Eclipse Sisters: MoonPelt (Legend MoonStar), LegendClaw (Misty), Luna Eclipse (Res) Sisters Mother for Moon, LegendClaw and Luna: LegacyStar Eclipse Distant Sisters: Can't remember names but there are at least two or three (Do not have powers and are non-magic) Other Family Members: FoxStar (Chris FoxFace), Blùe, LegendStar, a few from BloodClaw, many grand daughters and daughters of Chris, Sarah Jane, Rosa Leee (Saw her once in DarkMoon so I have known her for a long time) Scourge (Brother of Chris o,o both evenly weird as me) Friends very close: Rory Daybreak (His last name does have a meaning for him and it's true) always want to try and help him because when ever he needs it or wants to talk, why this well O.o sadly he is just stressed or depressed, will say no more info on this but it's just things that happen at school because he is bullied. Current Alive but Something is happening inside, I am being attacked from the inside. Mood: Peaceful in mind but just with slight stress Powers Ice/Snow, Nature and Life, Claws can turn to ice or fire, many transformations, Mysterious Light Powers, Strange Spirit powers, Super Sonic Hearing ( as my mom calls it in real which this is true that I have this) can sense dark cats coming from the Dark Forest, go to other worlds, Time, somehow knows what the ocean is like and what creatures are there. (More maybe) I have more powers then you'll ever believe o.o it is why I'm very different then my other sisters Transformation or Forms Cat Wolf Human Snow Serpent Icy Wyvern Arabian Horse White Rainbow Night Fury Dragon (More still to be discovered) Rare Connections Dragons Horses Why Dragons: It something that's just a little secret between me and Hiccup ^_^ The Darkest Side of NightStar Dark Nightshade is one of the most dangerous states, Eye Color Glowing Meanings Blue-Calm North Star Sparkle(One Legend of Me told)- Only done when the North Star appears Deep Sea Blue- (Unknown) Red- Mad or Angry Pinkish- Valamint (Still Unknown what that means) Grey/Black- Skill Eyes Black- Death Eyes Flashing White- Means stop and is a warning that Eyes of Darkness is on the edge Dark- The Eyes of Darkness (Only done during Dark Nightshade state) I have not yet gone beyond these, but, if it goes beyond by each color, all I know is that it is more worse and dangerous then The Eyes of Darkness, it may even go beyond Dark Nightshade State. But right now I believe there is another color coming and I am not sure what color but it's combined colors, which means that it is more dangerous, more damage, more Life dying, as far as I know somehow. Gold- This is a Rare color and does not happen sometimes, I still don't now what it means but it's nothing bad, what I believe it may be is Light, can't explain. New Combined Color- (Unknown at that moment) What I hold Great Wisdom, Inspiring, Believing, Dreams, Bravory. Weaknesses Fear,Darkness, dark magic, sometimes blood bending, dark lightning, Family, Hiccup, Rory and friends in real and online. Quotes "You must be Brave" "Believe, Dream and Inspire, telling others your stories may inspire them with their own in some way" "Believe in your Dreams and never Let Go" "We are all Equal and are one family" "Only in mind does Imagination become, for dreams to take, and for a different world to come alive" "Darkness shall not blind our world, for there must always be Light" Enemies that want My Power to take the world and want me Dead King Darkness Claw Scourge TigerStar Slade Amon Drago Bludvist People Who Want Me Dead Union Army Vance How I became a Legend At the time I was born and set down by StarClan into a Wolf Pack, I had been gifted for Rare Reasons because StarClan looked into what I was meant to become, as time went on and the day I met my first clan, I was brave enough to go up to them. But after I was forced to leave, I went on my own. Over the time I was alone for many days and nights, I had discovered I had strange snow and ice powers, I had a way to speak to StarClan and able to see the cat Spirits. I learned many things, but also feared once I was told I was a Legend Dragon, I feared of my Dark Mark that BlueStar had given me as a young kit, but I began to understand that Fear only blinded my Bravory. One day everything changed, ever since the morning Hiccup found me, I had been amazed of the world of Dragons. This was the start of how I become a Legend, when StarClan and Dragons of the Stars realized and saw that I had a rare connection and understanding with Dragons, and after saving Hiccup's life, helping the wolves and owls in Ga'hoole an the Beyond, and protecting all worlds from the Darkest Dragon of all. This was how i I became a Legend.